


The Ring of Judgement

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Another treasury room adventure, Conrad is ever faithful, Long Shot, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multichaptered, Typical Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: Yuuri innocently puts on a golden ring from the treasury room. Why did he never learn?
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Paring: Yuuri/Conrad
> 
> Word count: 2,147
> 
> Warnings: None

There was a saying that was commonly used by people. What a shame that it became so worn out by use that it's importance was lost. Yuuri would've had a much easier week, and perhaps life in general, if he had simply heeded to its wisdom. 

The curiosity killed the cat. He really needed to get it tattooed on the back of his eyelids as a constant reminder. 

It had been an average day in his not quite so average world. Yuuri was strolling down the hallways, looking for something of interest to do. It presented itself in the form of a mysterious cloud of dust billowing out from a doorway. Upon inspection, it turned out to be the maids. 

"Lord von Voltaire instructed us to clean out the treasury room," Doria explains after Yuuri had inquired what they were doing. 

"You're getting rid of it all?" He asks worriedly, looking at piles of papers and random paraphernalia. 

"Don't worry, Heika. Just the things that are broken or totally useless," she reassures hastily, brushing off dust from the sleeve of her red dress. Sangria pokes her head out from behind her, blue dress just as equally dirty. 

"Do you think we can get rid of this?" She holds it out for Sangria to inspect. 

"What is it?" Yuuri asks, stepping closer. 

Sangria turns the small object over in her hand. "Perhaps a heat detector. It has a large crack through it, though." She tosses it onto the growing pile of junk. A cloud of dust poofs up upon contact. 

Yuuri turns to face Sangria. "Do you need any help? I can help wherever you need it." 

The reaction was immediate. "Oh no, Heika! We couldn't ask such a thing. Don't worry, we can handle it." 

"It's good for a king to know what's in his treasury, is it not?" He presses, knowing they wouldn't be able to refuse that. 

It worked as he thought. The look of horror on the maids face turned to one of hesitant resignation. "Well alright, but please be careful. There's quite a few precarious piles of clutter down there." 

He agreed eagerly, reassuring her that he would be fine. Truth be told, it was just an excuse to avoid any possibility of running into Gunther who would somehow rope him into studying. He was almost certain the exuberant man would not think to checking the treasury room, especially with the wafts of dust coming out of it. 

Down in the treasury room, things looked even more out of order than usual. As Sangria had warned, there were many towers of carefully stacked objects and trinkets. He made sure to stay well away from them and instead headed for one of the bookcases. 

"So what exactly do I do?" He asks, uncertainly picking up something from the bookshelf. 

Sangria looks over at him. "Many of the objects are powered with Maryoku. If you try to power them and nothing happens, most likely it's broken and can be gotten rid of." 

Yuuri nods, turning back to his hands. It looked like a simple ball with a ring around the middle. Upon deeper inspection, the ring in the middle could be pushed out and sharp spikes popped out of it. He didn't understand why you wouldn't just carry the ring by itself instead of hiding it in a ball, but it was neat nonetheless. He experimentally pushes a small amount of his power into the sphere. Without warning the ball makes a sound like something charging up before shooting out the disk. It goes spiraling through the air and sticks into a wooden bookcase. 

Nervously retrieving the disk, he thanks Shinou he hadn't been facing towards anyone and carefully sets the ball back on the shelf. For his next pick he tries to find something less likely to seriously hurt anyone and discovers a golden ring. Every part of him knew that putting it on would most likely result in some otherworldly ability; lasers shooting out of his eyes, super-speed, time travel. But he couldn't resist and just prays it was nothing too drastic. 

He holds his breath as he slides it on his finger. Nothing happens. He looks down at himself. Everything looked the same. Disappointment was about to well in him when he remembers Sangrias words and begins pushing magic into the ring. He could feel it absorbing it, but nothing was happening. It was like he was feeding it to a black hole, forever absorbing. 

Sangria was preoccupied with other things, otherwise she would've stopped the young king. When she does look over at him, her eyes recognize the ring on his finger and she yells in alarm, "Heika, please take that ring off immediately!" 

She was a second too late. Just as Yuuri looked up at her, a bright flash blinds them all, followed by a serious of tremendous crashes. 

"Heika!" The cry rings several times through the chamber, all three maids alerted to the crash. They rush forwards to try and lift the fallen bookshelf off their king, but it was much too heavy. 

"I'll go get someone!" Lasagna exclaims and dashes up the staircase. As she's running down the hallway, she nearly crashes into someone's back. 

Swiftly pivoting around, Gwendel catches her by the shoulders before she can fall. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, Lord von Voltaire," she apologizes breathlessly, then realizes she had just run into who she had been looking for. 

"What's wrong, Lasagna? You seem panicked," a different voice says, and Conrad steps out from behind his brother. 

"It's an emergency!" She cries, remembering her panic once more. "Something terrible has happened, do come quickly!" 

"Calm down and explain yourself," Gwendel says, his tone deep and constant. 

"Heika has been buried alive! He was helping us clean the treasury room and activated something that sent him flying into a bookcase!" 

The pleasant look on Conrad's face had frozen and turned to pure horror. Even before the maid was finished he had begun to run down the hallway. Gwendel followed shortly after and by the time he reached the stairs, his brother was already knelt at the toppled bookcase. 

"Help me lift!" He shouts, gripping the bookcase. Gwendel positions himself on the other side. He had never seen his brother in such a state of panic before. 

With great effort they lift and manage to shift the heavy bookcase to the side. Underneath there was a large pile of misalliance stuff, but no Yuuri. Conrad begins to dig through it. 

"Yuuri! Can you hear me?" 

Gwendel's eyes narrow. There was absolutely no sign of their king, even after much digging. "Lasagna, what did he activate that caused this?" 

Lasagna shook her head frighteningly, saying she didn't know. Sangria steps towards, hands in a trembling clasp. "It was the Ring of Judgement. I tried to warn him but it was too late." 

Conrad looks up sharply. "You mean he's...?" 

Sangria bows her head. "I'm afraid so." 

"By Shinou, how are we going to find him?" He returns back to shifting through the pile, now with slower movements. "We can't even-" his inhales sharply, his hand brushing by a warm mass. 

"Yuuri!" 

• • • • • •

Light blinds him, making him squint heavily. It takes his eyes a moment to adjust. When he's finally able to open his eyes, he sees the familiar overhead of his bed. He lays still for a moment, trying to remember what had happened. Upon regaining his memory, he only sighs. Another treasury incident to add to the growing list. He really should avoid that place. 

"Yuuri? Are you awake?"

Turning towards the voice, he's not surprised to find Conrad at the bedside. "Yeah, I'm awake." 

"Do you feel any pain? Any injuries?" For some reason Conrad wouldn't meet his eyes. 

Yuuri does a mental scan, sitting up in bed. "My head kind of hurts, but other than that I think I'm okay." 

Conrad nods, looking off behind Yuuri. "I'll go fetch Gisela for the headache." 

He grabs his arm before he can leave. Conrad seems to jump slightly at the contact. "Hey, Conrad." 

"Hm?" 

"Are you mad at me?" 

Conrad's brows knit together. "Why would I be mad at you?" 

Yuuri releases him and scratches the back of his head. "I don't know but... you won't look at me." 

His heart drops as Conrad freezes. Had he lied? He watches as his soldier sits carefully back down on the edge of his bed. 

"Look at your hand, Yuuri," he says softly. "Is there a ring on it?" 

Looking down at his hand, there was indeed a ring on it. He had forgotten it was what caused the accident. "Oh yeah, that's why I got flung into a bookcase." He takes it between his fingers and tries to remove it. It didn't budge. "It... won't come off." 

"That ring," Conrad continues, once again looking in the general direction of Yuuri but not meeting his gaze, "is called the Ring of Judgement. It makes any wearer of it invisible. A long time ago a man found it and used it for evil, killing the king and stealing away his wife. After that a powerful Maryoku user changed it so whoever wished to wear it had to be approved by the ring. He would be made invisible until the ring judged his character to be honest and true." He took a deep breath, looking pained. "In other words, you're invisible until the ring makes its judgement." 

Yuuri stares at him, trying to process the information he had just been told. "Wait. That means... you can't see me?" 

Conrad shakes his head, looking sad. "No, not at all. Not even your clothes." 

"And I won't become visible until this ring makes its judgement?" 

"That's correct." 

Yuuri suddenly feels very alone. No one could see him. He very well may have not existed. Conrad's gaze swept right over him, trying his best, but never connecting. He couldn't feel the warmth like he did when their eyes met. 

"R-right, and how do I do that?" 

Conrad gazes turns sharp for a moment, hearing the slight tremor, but unable to determine how his king was feeling. Not being able to see his expression was going to prove difficult. "I'm not sure. The ring may suddenly decide you pass from out of no where." 

"If I pass." He had to say it. A small but growing part of him was beginning to panic. What if he was stuck like this forever?

A hand blindly swipes at his arm and follows it to rest upon his shoulder. "Yuuri," Conrad says evenly, voice low and assuring. "You're a good person. Perhaps the kindest person in all of Shin Makoku. If you don't pass then no one else would have the hope either." Yuuri's silence spoke volumes of doubt. "And if for some reason the ring pronounces you as unworthy, I will never cease to try to bring you back." 

Yuuri releases a faint breath of air which Conrad hears. A small blossom of comfort begins to grow in his tightened gut. That's right, he had Conrad wether he could see him or not. 

Reaching up, Yuuri places his own hand upon the one holding his shoulder. "Thank you, Conrad." 

Conrad stays until Yuuri removes his hand then leaves to fetch Gisela. Healing him proved to be a bit difficult but they managed by him guiding the healers hands where they needed to be. 

"I wonder if Gunther will give me time off," Yuuri muses to himself, staring off of his balcony. Conrad appears by him, looking uncertain as to where to stand. Grinning, Yuuri helps him out and pulls him a step closer. He gets a smile in return, aimed pretty close to where he actually was. 

"If not, I can probably have a talk with him." 

Yuuri's grin suddenly turns into one of amusement, a thought occurring to him. "Hey, Conrad. How do you plan on keeping track of me now that you can't see me?" 

Conrad sighs, dropping his forehead into his hand. "Yes, that will prove to be quite the problem. You're already like a slippery eel, always disappearing from my sight." There's endearing pointedness in his voice. 

"Maybe you need a leash, am I right?" Teasing Conrad was much more fun when he didn't have to worry about growing embarrassed under one of his gentle gazes. 

He's rewarded with a genuine laugh from Conrad. He's glad the other can't see him, for right then he was surely showing a very silly smile. "Maybe you're right." 

There's a moment of silence filled by the ambience of a gentle breeze through treetops. It throws Conrad's hair into the wind nicely. 

"So... want to try playing baseball?" 

Brown eyes look down at him the best they're able. The smile on his lips seemed to be permanent. 

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still stuck with the ring on, Conrad takes Yuuri down with him to the town during his patrol. Of course that night had to be the night where everything went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri/Conrad
> 
> Word Count: 3,283 
> 
> Warnings: None

Days progressed slowly. The whole castle gradually adapted to Yuuri's new appearance. Gunther, of course, had wept at the loss of not being able to see his king's face. Gwendel had been there when they initially found out he was invisible but that didn't seem to stop him from growing more irritable. Wolfram took to it surprisingly well, perhaps sensing it was already hard enough on Yuuri. He even offered to bathe Yuuri for him, which he declined. 

"I'm invisible, not paralyzed." 

The castle also grew used to seeing Conrad walking alone and seemingly talking to himself. Then they would remember with relief that their finest commander had not gone crazy but was talking to Yuuri. The soldier was constantly by his king's side, making sure he was never out of his presence. He had took Yuuri up on the idea of a leash and now held onto Yuuri's hand wherever they went. 

And together they went, many places. Despite the others reassurance that it would be fine, Yuuri still tried to go out of his way to be extra kind and helpful wherever he could. Though he still hasn't recovered from his last attempt where he had nearly been knocked flat by a horse who, of course, couldn't see him. 

Many other incidents arouse because of it. Murata had nearly sat right in his lap at dinner, thinking it was an empty chair. A maid had screamed and proclaimed she had spotted a ghost after seeing a floating pencil in the office (Yuuri hadn't completely gotten out of his paperwork). The latest incident had been the worse, in which Lady Celi had shown up while he was taking a bath and started undressing, thinking the bath empty. He had closed his eyes and made a blind run for it. 

"Now I know why it always smells like her perfume in there," Yuuri had grumbled upon telling the story to Conrad. 

Overall, he was very anxious to be back to usual. But it wasn't all bad. It was sometimes fun to mess with people. Like lightly brushing a finger on them, making them believe an insect was on them. Or giving their hair a gentle pull. 

"You've turned into quite the trouble maker," Conrad said when Yuuri had relayed this to him. There was no hiding the private amusement he took from it, though. 

"I can't pass up an opportunity like this," he replies, lightly tossing a baseball to Conrad. They had worked out that throwing at full speed was not good for either of them. The first time they had tried that and both ended up with some nasty bruises. 

"I'm glad to see you aren't completely depressed about the situation." He tosses the ball back which is seemingly caught by the very air. 

"No use in worrying about it," he says in a light tone. "Since all I can do is wait." 

As Conrad catches the returned ball, he looks conflicted. "I wish you would just tell me what you're feeling instead of making me figure it out by your voice." 

Yuuri forces a smile, then realizes he didn't need to. "You're overreacting, I'm just a bit nervous is all." 

Conrad throws the ball back then walks over to where it was hovering in midair. "Even that's important. Why are you nervous?" 

The ball pops up and down in the air as Yuuri nervously throws it to himself. "I just can't stop thinking about the possibility of never being seen again." 

A thoughtful hum rumbles in Conrad's throat. Without warning he grabs the hand holding the ball and tugs him down to a sitting position on the grass. "Say that does happen," he continues the conversation while taking a seat by Yuuri. "What exactly would be so bad about it?" 

Yuuri knew what he was doing but now it was too late to get himself out of talking about it. He sighs and lets the ball roll out of his hand onto the grass. "I guess I'm just worried about being abandoned. People won't be able to see me. They'll forget I'm in the room and never talk to me. Not to mention I'll never be able to connect to people the way I could before. I didn't know this before, but eye contact is very important to making you feel grounded and present. Without it, you kinda just feel... disconnected from the world." 

He didn't have the guts to say outright he missed looking into Conrad's eyes and receiving his gaze in return. 

Hands reach out towards him. "Where are you, Yuuri?" 

Confused, Yuuri grabs around Conrad's hands. They feel up his arms until they find his face and cup his cheeks. "Help me find your eyes." 

Yuuri sucks in a tiny breath. Of course. Of course Conrad had known exactly what he was thinking. 

He puts his face very close to Conrad's, staring shamelessly into deep brown eyes searching every which way. 

"Uhm, you're close. Just keep looking around like that and I'll tell you when-" he stops mid sentence and so does Conrad's searching. "There." His voice had changed. He swallows in an attempt to make it strong again. "Right there." 

And then something miraculous happened. Like a switch being flipped, Conrad's eyes changed from an unfocused stare somewhere behind Yuuri to gazing directly into his eyes. His brown eyes were so full of warmth and certainty Yuuri almost thought Conrad could actually see him. Even though he couldn't see Yuuri's eyes, Conrad knew he was looking at them and that was enough to build a genuine, happy reaction 

"I missed this," Yuuri whispers almost inaudibly. He could feel the stress and worry start to leave him under Conrad's warm hold around his face and soft gaze. He felt alive again. Conrad says nothing, but his eyes wrinkle up in happiness. 

He could've remained there all night but eventually the setting sun broke the moment. Right before they stood up to start the walk back, Yuuri leans forwards to press against Conrad and rest his chin on his shoulder. 

"I would be incredibly lost without you, I want you to know that." 

Conrad was so filled with adoration and an overwhelming protectiveness he doesn't even think to make an eye inspired pun. 

• • • • • • 

"Right now?" 

"I'm sorry, there's no one else that can go." The soldier looked nervous and kept glancing to Conrad's left to where Yuuri was holding his hand. 

With a sigh, Conrad bows his head in resignation. "Guess it can't be helped. Prepare my horse." 

The soldier throws up a last solute before running off. Turning to Yuuri, Conrad gives him a small smile. 

"My apologies, Yuuri. We'll have to wait on our game of cards until tomorrow." 

Yuuri shrugs and the other feels it through their connected hands. "Like you said, it couldn't be helped." 

They needed a captain down in the town until the designated backup could be ready. The officer supposed to be there was injured and the backup had gone out to another town earlier that day. Conrad was the easiest to deploy for the time being. 

As they make their way towards the stables, Conrad speaks what's on both their minds. "You're going to pester me until I let you along, aren't you." 

Yuuri smiles shamelessly and Conrad can hear it in his voice. "Mhm!" 

"I may be out very late." 

"That's fine." 

"It gets quite cold at night." 

"I have my jacket on." 

Conrad heaves a sigh lightly. "Alright. But you must remain by my side. No running off." 

Yuuri slips his pinky into Conrad's. "I will!" 

They arrive at the stables where Conrad's horse was prepped and ready to go. Yuuri makes sure he's nowhere in the way of any horses. He'd rather not test his luck again. 

Though he was better at mounting horses, he still needed Conrad's aid. He makes a joke about it being his first time helping a ghost onto a horse and holds down a hand for Yuuri. He feels a grip around his arm and then a tug as Yuuri pulls himself up. Arms securely wrap around his chest and a head rests on his back. 

"Ready," says a voice from the back of his neck. 

Conrad grins a little and gives a small nudge with his heels into the horse. Never would Yuuri under normal circumstances hug him so openly as he currently was. Another positive thing in the midst of the curse of invisibility. 

As they arrive at the town, Yuuri realizes that this is his first time seeing Conrad at work. He watches in amazement as he turns from a gentle friend to a commanding force to be reckoned with. Giving out orders, telling soldiers what to do, taking charge. But always with a reassuring edge that spoke care rather than superior power. Yuuri made sure to seal the memory. 

It must've been an hour or two later and Yuuri was beginning to become sore from sitting on the horse. Conrad got up and down frequently but wouldn't allow Yuuri down for even a second. Periodically he would sweep his hand by the side of the horse, checking to make sure Yuuri was still there by feeling his leg. 

Suddenly there's shouts up ahead down one of the cobbled streets. Yuuri leans to the side, trying to see what was happening. A frown forms on Conrad's face as a soldier runs at them full speed. He was shouting something but it wasn't until he was closer that they were able to make out what the words were. 

"-fire! A house is on fire!" 

Yuuri feels Conrad stiffen then a moment later they were breezing past the soldier. "Of course this had to happen tonight," Conrad mutters to himself as they soar down the street. As they go father along Yuuri can see smoke in the air and a light glowing brighter and brighter. Then the picture opens up fully into view and Yuuri's face opens in horror. The entire house was a blazing inferno, every part of it covered in fire. The soldiers efforts to put it out seemed worthless. The house was a goner. 

Quickly dismounting his horse, Conrad begins shouting orders and the soldiers rush to fulfill them. Yuuri remains on the horse, still staring. He finally tears his eyes away and focuses instead on the crowd of people formed. Many of them were onlookers just like him, but others were the obvious inhabitants of the house. They were marked by overwhelming looks of sorrow and fear that stood out from the crowd. 

He firms his jaw. He could put this out in an instant. Even though Conrad would most likely not approve, he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. By now he had trained his Maryoku enough to respond by will and not just emotions. But as he tries to summon it, he hits a blockade. It felt like a wall was in the way. He realizes with a jolt the ring must've sealed his power off. How had he not realized it before? Now aware of its presence, he felt contained, like being trapped in a tight space. 

Suddenly the top part of the house crumbles and falls on the rest of it. People scream and pull farther back from the house. The heat radiating was already very hot from so far back. He squints against the light. Then something catches his eye, a figure against the orange flames. His eyes widen. There was still someone in the house. 

In an instant he's off the horse and dodging between people. He hears shouting over the roar of the flames, "-put it out! Stop it from spreading to the other houses! Use whatever you can to-" 

Another cry rises over the roar, shrill and panicked, "-please! My daughter, she's still in there! She's only a young girl, please, somebody-" 

Yuuri runs into someone and has to fight to conceal a sharp intake of breath. Conrad looks around in confusion for a moment before he seems to realize. 

"Yuuri? Was that you?" 

He quickly backs away out of Conrad's range and towards the house. The heat against his back grows hotter and hotter. He watches Conrad's eyes search every direction for a footstep or a stone that moves. Then something seems to dawn on him and he makes a panicked beeline for his horse. Realizing he was about to be found out, Yuuri turns and runs for the house. Right before he breaks past the wall of inferno, he hears a gut wrenching cry, 

"Yuuri!" 

The flames lick around his body and he throws an arm up to cover his mouth with. Inside the heat was unbearable. He can barely see where he's going in all the light and heat. Calling out was fruitless for he couldn't even hear himself amidst the roaring flames. 

Only when he's deep into the house does he realize how stupid his decision had been. If he could even find the girl, carrying her out was going to prove to be near impossible and people would probably not take to seeing a girl floating out of a burning house. Not to mention if he were to pass out no one would be able to save him. No one would notice if he was being crushed underneath hundreds of pounds of house material. 

But he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left a young girl to die. In that respect, this was his only option. Rescue her or die trying. 

Smoke was beginning to fill his lungs, all regular air gone. Every breath seemed like a battle. His eyes were streaming which did not help the already present problem of sight. Just when he thought he really was going to die while searching for this girl, he spots brown hair. Picking up his pace, he dodges around a fallen beam and kneels by her side. A quick check brought relief that she was not dead, just unconscious. He takes off his black jacket and uses it to cover her face as he picks her up. Now loaded with his burden, he starts the other direction. 

As fate would have it, the way he had come had been blocked by part of the house caving in. He grits his teeth to slow the swell of fear. He had no idea how to navigate through this burning wasteland. All he could do was stagger around and hope for the best. It didn't help his struggle to remain calm that he could hear the groans of the house, about to come crashing down. 

Every path he took lead to a dead end of blocked paths. His lungs begged for air and his legs and arms similarly for release from the weight of the girl. If only he could summon his Maryoku, he could get them out in a second. The only thing keeping him from full out panicking was the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He clutches the girl closer to him and continues to look. 

Suddenly there's a heart chilling crack from overhead. Yuuri doesn't look up but madly tears on as fast as he can. Caution thrown to the wind, flames now devour his arms and legs and singe his clothes. His sleeve gets snagged on something and he barely even notices as it rips both the clothing and his skin. 

Beams and flooring crash around him as never before. Only a miracle keeps it from instantly killing them. With dull relief he finally spies what looks like an exit. His body felt so full of smoke that it was shutting down. A series of tremendous cracks shatter the night and not even a moment later they break through to the outside world. Like a dramatic finale, the house finally caves in to a pile of burning embers. 

Yuuri gulps down delicious lungfuls of fresh air. His exhausted body collapses and the girl is gently deposited onto the floor. From the ground he sees people running towards them. He closes his eyes, knowing they would only be able to see the girl and not him. He would have to wait until Conrad somehow found him, if he even survived until then...

To his surprise, when the soldiers kneel next to the girl, they also kneel by him. 

"We need some water over here!" 

"How in Shinou's name did they survive-?" 

"We've got pulses from both of them!" 

Yuuri numbly allows hands to rip his jacket off his chest. The cold air felt wonderful. 

"-go! Release me!" 

"Captain, don't do anything rash-!" 

A new pair of footsteps run up to him. Followed shortly is a cool hand brushing hair off his sweaty forehead, a familiar near hysterical voice. 

"Yuuri, can you hear me?" 

The pain in the voice gives him enough motivation to crack his eyes open. Conrad's face peers down at him, smudged with black ash. It takes Yuuri a moment to realize he was meeting his eyes in a direct stare. 

"Conrad?" He coughs violently for a moment, voice not present. 

"Don't speak," Conrad reassures breathlessly. He helps press a cold wet cloth over Yuuri's chest. "Remain still." 

Yuuri closes his eyes in acknowledgment. A canteen of water is held to his lips and he drinks greedily, the water burning his parched throat and lips. Water that spills from his clumsy lips carves a trail down the soot coloring his neck. 

After he drained the whole thing, he gasps for air a moment before trying to speak again. "Can... can you see me?" 

Conrad presses his lips together into a white line. "Yes. It seems your rescue mission was enough to prove your worth to the ring." 

Yuuri lifts his hand up to eye level, accompanied by a slight weak tremor. The ring looked the same, but he was able to easily slide it off his finger. Relief floods through him and he drops his arms to the ground. 

"Is the girl alright?" He doesn't even have the energy to lift his head that much. 

"She'll make it. She looks a bit better off than you, actually." 

Despite himself he smiles. "Good." 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Conrad's next words are sharp. "Good? Is that all you have to say? You nearly die and you say that?" 

Yuuri opens his eyes to stare at Conrad, lips pressed into a stern line on his hardened face. He had missed Conrad's eyes, but not as they looked now. Right now they were fierce and admonishing. He lowers his eyes, guilt filling him. 

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Conrad sighs and presses a hand to his eyes. After a moment he bows his head and rests it on Yuuri's. 

"I'm sorry for scolding you. You must be tired." He removes his forehead but not before pressing a quick kiss to his hairline. When he pulls away Yuuri is horrified to see tear tracks down his own lightly smudged skin. 

A sudden sure of strength hits him and he sits up to fling his arms around Conrad's neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you. It was thoughtless and stupid, I know. But I couldn't do nothing while a little girl was trapped in a burning house. I'm so sorry..." 

Conrad wraps his arms around Yuuri's shaking form, worried the other would collapse from being unable to hold up his own weight. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep inhale. It felt good to wrap his arms around something he could see again. 

"I know. I would've done the same thing. I'm simply happy you're alive, both of you."


End file.
